USMUDR 1 - 06/05/2013 (Yuna
19:38:14 Frey: hey 19:38:38 Yuna: Oh, hey there. 19:39:05 Yuna: So I assume you've all decided go and explore finally. 19:39:20 Yuna: It's been quiet out here, I had wondered where you all went. 19:39:38 Yuna: Not that I was too bothered by the silence. 19:40:13 Frey: mmm, it got too loud in there. you seemed to have the right idea, so here i am. 19:40:49 Yuna: Well, don't expect me to be much company. 19:41:10 Yuna: And yes i certainly agree, you would think someone was murdered already! 19:41:38 Frey: that's fine. with the way they were going at it, you'd think they would just get on with it... 19:43:15 Yuna: True, but i guess there is good reason for their panic... i don't know they all seem decent, won't be starting up a conversation with any of them, but decent folk all the same. 19:43:54 Yuna: Crap, I never introduced myself did I... 19:44:17 Yuna: Well I guess that's why I'm Super High School Playwright and not Super High School Manners... 19:44:48 Yuna: I'm Yuna Animatus, pleased to meet you. 19:45:53 Frey: mmm. freya. just freya. nice to meet you to. 19:46:52 Frey: SHCL mender at your servce. 19:47:54 Yuna: Mender? Like DIY and stuff? 19:49:03 Frey: among other things. 19:49:27 Frey: ...i used to be an artist but...the title never fit the job, you could say. 19:51:01 Yuna: Huh, I see... i won't pry. So what kind of things do you fix? 19:51:43 Frey: anything that needs fixing. it's a vague term really. 19:52:21 Yuna: Darn right, i guess you're pretty adaptable then. 19:54:13 Frey: mmm, the original term for it was 'healer' but now-a-days it's become less credible. 19:54:45 Yuna: Right... healer sounds a bit more spiritual and hippie-esque... 19:56:00 Frey: a healer can mean many things. the same way with a mender. 19:56:43 Frey: it all depends on the preceiver. 19:57:19 Yuna: I guess, I sort of get it, but I don't get it. 19:58:30 Yuna: By the way, you may want to check in your pockets, you might find something interesting. First thing I did was check my pockets and would you believe it, something came out. *pulls out her student ID* 20:01:34 Frey: -digs through multiple pockets on her combats and finally discovers the ID- oh. does this mean we are official students of this school then? or...are these proof of our participation in this strange game? 20:03:01 Yuna: *shrugs* Heck if I know. But they're probably going to come in handy one way or another. 20:03:20 Frey: mm. so where were you heading? 20:03:48 Yuna: To wherever I could park myself for the night, it's almost 10PM after all. 20:04:01 Yuna: And judging by the doors I've seen so far, we all have rooms/ 20:06:20 Frey: so it's a boarding school? 20:07:36 Yuna: Seems like it, or it was at least. Now it's just a place to house us. 20:08:49 Frey: or to trap us... 20:09:48 Yuna: Well it's not a trap if they've already got us. It's just a case of keeping us here 20:10:38 Frey: a cage then. 'a cage of learning', how wonderful... 20:11:34 Yuna: Hey... that's pretty good. I like the sound of that... *pulls a notepad from her breast pocket and begins to scribble that down* Hope you don't mind me using that. 20:14:42 Frey: heh, documenting the memoirs of our doom? 20:15:46 Yuna: Sort of, i just like taking down cool phrases and using them in stuff. Maybe one day I can put that in a script or something. 20:20:32 Frey: i look forward to the outcome. -gives a crooked smile in her direction hidden under a curtain of silver side-bangs- 20:22:13 Yuna: That's if I get out of here. Anyway, i'm still trying to find my room, might be those few down the hall. *Points down the hall* Don't suppose you want to come. 20:23:15 Frey: if i'm allowed to, why not. not much else i can think to do in this place by myself otherwise. 20:24:55 Yuna: Alrighty then then follow me *She starts to make her way down the hall, glancing at the rooms that she passes* 20:27:12 Yuna: Ah, here it is. Has my name on it and everything. 20:28:22 Yuna: Don't know you about you but I'm probably going to hit the hay. 20:31:48 Frey: mmm. then i'll try and find mine then. -eyes the clearly printed label on the door- they seem simple enough to locate at least. 20:32:27 Yuna: Yep, looks like you'll have no problem finding it. 20:33:22 Yuna: I'll leave you to it since I need some shut eye. Nice meeting you. 20:34:18 Yuna: *enters her room without hesitation, waving and smirking a little as she does* 20:35:15 Frey: nice meeting you. sleep well. -waves quickly with a small smile before going off further to find her own room-